


Christmas Wrapping

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, SPN Rare Pair Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The coat has always been a thing for Meg. Moreso than Christmas sweaters...





	Christmas Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeesAreAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAreAwesome/gifts).



It wouldn’t have happened if the Winchesters hadn’t goaded Castiel into wearing an ugly Christmas sweater. They likely had immediately thought of cockblocking the angel and they knew just the way it would have turned off his demon lover. Meg had nearly gagged when he had removed his trenchcoat. He’d thought it was nothing, coupled with the stupid reindeer antlers Dean had strapped to his head, but she’d beenaround the block enough times to be revolted. She could have ignored the antlers. Could have just ripped them off and mussed his hair back to sexy perfection. But no. They had out done themselves. 

The mustard yellow reindeer in a sky blue knit had been blessed with a big pom red nose and surrounded by battery powered blinking lights. When his coat had parted, the sight had made Meg go bone dry and she had kicked him out of her motel room the moment he had revealed it. Even when he had knocked and complained, she’d ignored him until the knocking became irritating and she’d had told him to go back to the Winchesters.

It was a disappointing start to her Christmas Eve. Especially since she had actually splurged on stealing some fancier bra and panties with red silk and lace garters and she had geared herself up for a sex-soaked night. She even had planned for an inventive use for some mistletoe and candy canes.

Now she was on her own, drinking her way through the mini-bar, and staring at the discarded trench coat. “Best laid plans,” she muttered to herself as she fidgeted with the garter holding up one stocking. Meg took a long pull of her vodka filled glass and then tossed the glass against the wall. “The cockblocking jerks.”

They must have done it deliberately. Dean wasn’t thrilled about Castiel screwing around with a demon and Sam could be just as bitchy about the whole deal. Meg added both of them on her ‘kill later’ list and headed for the mini-bar again, intent this time on eating her way through a Toblerone and some tequila. But the coat caught her eye.

“Maybe…” she muttered and she abandoned the idea of thick chocolate. Castiel always kept his trench coat close and she knew he had something hidden in it. He’d never let her play with it before and now the temptation was strong to wrap herself in that forbidden cloth. Like a heathen with Christ’s shroud, she thought with blasphemous glee.

She slid the first sleeve on and then the other, flipping the coat over her shoulders. Unable to resist, she raised the coat collar to her nose and inhaled. Immediately she was surrounded in his unusual smell of male and ozone, a faint burnt odour that was tainted by something metallic. Sweat and blood followed and she shuddered. She remembered those smells from each time her angel boy had shoved her up against a wall and fucked the life out of her.

Great. Just great. That could have been her night now. But no. Winchesters.

Sighing, Meg drew the coat close and fished through Castiel’s deep pockets. Sure enough, he’d left a cell phone and some keys. She ignored the keys and took out the phone and hit the power. It wasn’t even locked and she nearly cackled with glee.

Oh yes, she knew exactly what she was going to do. He didn’t even know what he could do with his phone but she did. Meg took a seat on the bed and felt his coat slide between her breasts. She froze, aware of a pulse of desire that had nothing to do with an angel in an ugly sweater and everything to do with his discarded coat.

“So stupid,” she muttered.

But the coat wrapped so perfectly around her and she sprawled on her stomach in the bed, letting the thick fabric rub against her. It caused her to shudder, not even picturing Castiel at this point. The coat rubbed and stroked against her with each movement she made and she could smell him all around her.

Dazed, she rolled to her back and raised the cell phone over her head. Meg thrust her lower lip out and squeezed her breasts together with one hand, the push up bra blood red against her pale skin. She let one breast peek out from behind the coat and positioned her legs to spread, with the coat dipped between them. She snapped quickly, shuddering as she did it as the coat rubbed against her sensitive skin.

With a drunken giggle, she unsnapped the front of her bra with one hand and let it sag beneath her breasts, just barely covering her nipples with the panels of the trench coat. Meg could have sworn the coat wrapped even tighter around her body, squeezing against her, and she set the phone timer on. She positioned it on the bed and put her body into a long bow, the coat falling to either side of her. It covered just enough to keep her from being too exposed. She held the pose until the phone beeped and Meg sighed, reaching over.

Then she had an idea.

Grinning, she switched it to video mode and rolled to her side, positioning the phone again. She watched herself and the coat, seeing its tan sleeves drag against her skin. It dipped and slid against her, falling between her breasts as she dragged her hand through the fabric to cup her breast. She let her head fall onto the bed and sighed, sliding her fingers against her skin. Her nipple hardened and she let it show through the fabric, pinching and rubbing herself through the coat. Castiel’s scent surrounded her but it was the coat that was bringing her closer and closer to wanting more than just her hand. With a moan, she let the coat slide between her legs and her hand soon followed. She just flickered her fingers over her skin, enough to tease both herself and the viewer. The coat continued to shift against her skin and she arched her hips toward her hand, legs parting.

But that wasn’t the purpose of this.

Meg smiled sleepily at the phone and reached out. “I don’t mind too much of an audience for this,” she whispered. “But this is what you’re missing.”

She hit the stop button and the share button came up immediately. Without considering the consequences, Meg typed in a message of ‘For Clarence’ and sent it to both Winchesters.

Just in case he was with them. Then again, where else would he go?

Meg sent the message and turned onto her back again, staring at the ceiling. The coat felt so good now and she grinned to herself. She really wanted to finish, rub her sulphurous and jasmine perfumed smell into the lining, and let Castiel smell her for days after this. She just needed to build up a good sweat and drench it.

But Castiel’s phone started going crazy and she cackled to herself, turning to see text messages coming in from Dean Winchester at the same time Sam was calling the phone. Meg tossed the phone on the bed side table and sat up, staring at the door.

When it burst open, the coat constricted around her from the force of the wind and this time she had to grin at the ugly sweater and angel that was coming at her.

Oh, Merry Christmas to her.

 


End file.
